custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Race of Honor
Race of Honor is a short story depicting Aliki's rise to fame. Story Chapter 1: The Challenge Moa sat in the Rusty Mask at his table. The Kanohi Stripes were playing the usual songs, and the other Matoran were clapping and cheering the band. Some of them were watching Moa, hoping to talk to him or get his autograph. He was, after all, Tehktra Nui’s hoverboarding champion. A green Matoran with a Kanohi Mask of Illusion walked over and sat down opposite Moa. “Hello." “Hello. What can I do for you?” Moa leaned back on his chair. “I challenge you to a hoverboarding race tomorrow.” The whole pub stopped and stared at the Le-Matoran. Moa stayed calm, and asked, “What’s your name?” “Aliki.” “Well, Aliki, you’d better be prepared for the race of your life, because tomorrow you’re going to face the most accomplished hoverboarder in Tehktra Nuian history.” Aliki stared at Moa and smiled. “I look forward to it.” Moa leaned in closer and said, “Me too.” ---- “Are you out of your mind?” Icax just glared at Aliki. “Nobody’s ever beaten Moa in a race!” “And? Doesn’t mean I shouldn’t try. If I win, I’ll go down in history!” Icax looked away for a second, and then said, “Okay, but what happens if you lose? What will you do then?” “I’ll practice hard and then try again someday,” was Aliki’s reply. “Besides, I’m not going to lose. Icax, this is my dream!” “I know it is. Just don’t destroy it.” Chapter 2: The Preparations The next day, Moa was sitting down at his desk. He had a spanner out, and was fixing his jousting spear and his hoverboard boosters. He played it legal, but pushed the law of hoverboarding to its limits. That's why he always won every game. No other Matoran were prepared to take risks like that. Picking up his shield, he repainted some of the damaged areas. It had to be in top condition. Moa liked Aliki. The Le-Matoran showed spirit, even if he was a little cocky. But did Aliki have what it would take to win? Moa hoped not, and continued with his work. ---- "Spanner!" "Here!" Icax chucked it to Aliki, who used it briefly, before dropping it. "Brakas wrench!" "Here!" Icax threw the item over, and Aliki caught it. This process continued for several hours, until the two Matoran stood back and looked at their handiwork. In front of them was a hoverboard, sleek and silver, top of the range boosters on the back, and a streamlined front. "It's... it's... beautiful!" Aliki said. He was clearly very pleased. Icax turned to his friend. "Now what?" "Jousting spear and shield! To work!" Chapter 3: Before the Race Aliki was confident. Confident in himself, in his hoverboard, in his friends, his supporters, and especially in Moa. Confident that he'll lose, Aliki thought. He didn't bear any grudges against Moa. In fact, he liked Moa. More than that, he admired him--Moa had been his idol for years, so actually getting to face him in a race was an honor. My race of honor... or should that be 'race ''for honor?' The MVT came to a halt, and Gairon got out of the front. He came around the back to release Aliki and his equipment when he saw a Le-Matoran walking past. Unclipping the safety webbing quickly, Gairon let Aliki out and then ran up to Katron. "Hey, man! You here to watch the race?" Katron just smiled at Gairon, and then walked up to Aliki. "You have guts, friend. Let's hope they don't get ripped out during the race." "Katron!" The Ba-Matoran screeched. "Just because you aren't Matoran enough to challenge a hoverboarding champion doesn't mean that you have to take it out on him!" The angered Le-Matoran spat at Aliki's feet. "Good luck. Not that you're gonna need it..." He turned and started to walk away, not even turning back when he said "...because even if you had it, you wouldn't have a hope in Karzahni of winning." Slowly, Aliki's fist began to unclench. Gairon put a hand on his arm. "Just ignore Katron, he's in a deep funk at the moment, and he's just using you as a scapegoat." Aliki said nothing. Instead, he reached for his hoverboard, jousting spear, and shield. "Gairon, do you think I can do it?" "Of course, Aliki! Nothing can stop you now!" And then, Aliki smiled, and walked towards the starting line of the race track, where his life would change forever. Chapter 4: Katron's Threat Meanwhile, across the island, Moa was riding a watercraft through the River Nevex. It was a wonderful day for a hoverboard race-–the sun was shining, the Rahi birds were singing, and the city was quieter than it had been all year. No doubt, all the other Matoran were at the hoverboard track, waiting to see what could potentially be the greatest race of the century. Suddenly, another watercraft sped past Moa and stopped, blocking the Ta-Matoran’s way. He was about to shout something when he recognized the driver. “Katron, what in Mata Nui’s name are you playing at? You could’ve killed us both!” The Le-Matoran jumped off his watercraft and onto the bonnet of Moa’s vehicle. He crawled around to the side of the cockpit and stared into Moa’s eyes, observing every fluctuation of the Ta-Matoran’s emotions, a skill that he had developed only recently. Finally, he spoke. “You have a race against Aliki today. I want him to lose.” "And? I'm sure one or two Matoran might want ''me to lose as well, though those few beings have very poor taste." "You don't understand," Katron said, his eyes wild. "You have to win. You have more than your...reputation at stake." Enraged by the threat, Moa leapt onto Katron, knocking them both off the watercraft and into the Nevex. Luckily, the water wasn’t running very fast, but they were still pulled down the river. Katron lashed out with his right fist, trying to strike Moa’s mask, but he missed and was swept under the waves. When he emerged again, Moa had already swum to the shore. The Le-Matoran shouted out to him. “It still stands-–you'll pay if Aliki wins!” Katron was so angry that he didn’t notice the watercraft that was coming towards him. The unpiloted vessel slammed into him, taking him even further down the river. "Someone’ll fish him out," Moa thought. "Hopefully the race will be over by then." Commandeering a nearby MVT, Moa headed towards his workshop. From there, he would ride to the starting line, and then to the finish and to victory! Chapter 5: Characters *Aliki *Moa *Icax *Gairon *Katron *The Kanohi Stripes Trivia *The Brakas wrench is a reference to the real-life monkey wrench. *Moa was created by . Category:Stories Category:The Legacy Chronicles Category:Tehktra Nui Saga